toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard E. Castle
Richard E. Castle (リチャードエドワードキャッスル Richādo Edowādo Kyassuru) is a powerful Bishokuya and a famous & prominent member of the Gourmet Yakuza who later serves as the Branch Leader of the base for his own hometown Montevidéu a small city inside the Jidar Kingdom. He is the uncle for Kathelyn E. Molly and the Twin Brother of Ricky E. Castle another prominent Yakuza member who is currently seeking out to capture and eat one of Acacia's Full Course, Food King AIR, Richard joined him in his dream due to his desire of seeing his brother happy. Richard is highly respected by all members of the Montevidéu's Branch and even by members outside of it mostly because of his sympathy and kindess with others, later on he began to be recognized as one of the Infamous King Beasts although he leaves it clear he didn't claim the title or didn't want to be one. Richard's Gourmet Cells were awakened once he ate a compatible ingredient when he was 20 years old, first he was a bit scaried about his new powers but soon after praticing with them, he realized he could save people with them so he moved to the Jidar Kingdom so he could join the Gourmet Yakuza and learn more about his powers, this alongside his twin brother who helped him in many situations. Appearance Richard is a young man in his early 30s with a very muscular built due to his intense training in gym and also because of his gourmet cells, who has blue scraggy hair which nearly reaches his shoulders, brown colored & bright eyes which seem to attract many to his gaze, Richard is stated by many woman and teen to be a very handsome man, with this he gets to know far more people than the normal despite being a Yakuza member. Many woman become literally 'melted' when they look at a shirtless Richard, rendering him many interested in him, in constrast to his twin brother who already got a daughter, got divorced and don't get many womans. Richard has a white tonned skin which others mainly notice when he is without his hood or shirt, and he prefer to his blue hair loose. Richard is also noticed by the scar which goes from down of his right eye to the upper part much like a tattoo when it is indeed a scar which he has due to his Gourmet Cells as he was born with them. Richard has been shown a variety of clothes whose set mostly depends if the occasion is formal or no, on normal ones, Richard prefers to wear a little dark-green coat which reachs his collar-bone with golden borders and various pink colored heart-like symbols which go down all of the sides and sleeves of his outfit, underneath it, Richard has a plated-like armour covering the entirety of his muscular abdomen, dark colored pants with the symbol of Montevidéu's City, over this all he wears a long dark-blue coat which can be buttoned and has silverish strings on its borders. In Casual places, Richard prefers to wear darkish suits, with a dark-blue shirt underneath and a long black & blue tie. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Full Course Menu *'Hors D'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': *'Meat Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': *'Dessert': *'Drink': Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength': *'Unmatchable Speed & Agility': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Impressive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': *'Keen Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Strategist': Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Richard has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Battle Techniques Mutokinesis (運動エネルギ能 Mutōkineshizu lit. Kinetic Energy Ability): Richard's Gourmet Cells which he had since his birth most likely since he was born in the Gourmet World, are capable of absorbing the kinetic energy of movement or contact with any moving object, then by making either his cells or his muscles rub against each other in a pace no one can notice, Richard is capable of estoring the energy inside his body for almost an infinite amount of time, this because his cells acts like Gas molecules which have what are known as elastic collisions, meaning they don't lose any energy from colliding into things, with it he will not lose the energy overtime. With the energy stored inside himself, Richard can transfer it to other objects in order grant them the necessary acceleration so they can move from their initial position, he does it by either touching them calmly or agressively, depending on the amount of energy transferred to it, it will move at amazing speeds with such force capable of breaking through hard surfaces sometimes, uppon coming in contact with the target the object may lose the energy and stop moving. Depending on how much energy he uses, Richard is capable of tearing holes in iron walls with one finger easily, oftenly provoking or occasioning powerful explosions, with it, he is also able of creating propulsions/thrusters in order for him to fly a certain height. Richard demonstrated the capability of storing up Kinetic Energy by absorbing it from physical contact in combat or outside it as his cells can act like sponges and rub to keep it, even though he absorbs the kinetic energy from the impact, he may still be damaged, afterwards he is capable of releasing it in any way he desires, making him quite a fearsome opponent. Richard also did show the capability of enhancing his own strength, speed and endurance with Kinetic Energy, by doing so Richard's attributes surpass many's through the Human World, his normal speed was so big he could eat the Ozone Herb alone or in other words bite it twice without the Herb knowing in his normal state with this being possible due to his learning and mastering over Food Honor, after using the stored energy in his body, Richard is capable of travelling high distances very quickly with the help of Appetite Energy in order to protect his body. It was stated the maximum Richard is capable of absorbing/storing is two Neutral Bombs, aside from it, Richard can endure and absorb normal impacts such as bazookas and afterwards deploy away the enegy instantly, using less calories than the normal this way which makes Richard's body act like a chain, he can do it through punching or touching the surface then sending powerful shockwaves of energy towards his targets. As stated before, Richard uses Appetite Energy with his Kinetic Ability. Offensive Techniques *'Kinetic Bomb' (キネティック・ボム Kinetikku Bomu): *'Kinetic Push' (キネティック・プッシュ Kinetikku Pusshu): Defensive Techniques *'Kinetic Pulse' (キネティックパルス Kinetikku Parusu): *'Gourmet Armor' (食通鎧 Shokutsū Yoroi): Supplementary Techniques *'Kinetic Rush' (キネティック・ラッシュ Kinetikkur Rasshu): *'Reflection Shield' (反射匿 Hanshatoku): Quote Trivia *He is based off of Jellal Fernandes from the Fairy Tail Series. *Richard is currently the youngest King Beast standing at the age of 29. *According to an Interviewer: **His special skill is his decisiveness. **Has no special technique. **Richard's hobby is playing video games. **He has two routines: Vigitaling and babysitting. **Richard's favorite food is always one he eats alongside his brother. **His charm is his honest smile. **Richard wishes to fight Joseph Brook. **He is right-handed. **Richard has a complex about his face mark **The person Richard respects the most is his brother. **Richard doesn't wish to make enemies with Kevin Ryan. *His name is the same as the fictional character, Richard Castle. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:B.U.W Category:Bishokuya Category:Yakuza Category:Gourmet Yakuza Category:Yakuza Branch Leader Category:King Beasts Category:Montevidéu Occupants Category:Uber District Occupants